


I Won't Back Down

by townshend



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix has to work for what he wants, always, but it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Back Down

When I was really getting to Edgeworth in court, he used to give me this look across the courtroom - a sort of angry "quit while you're ahead if you know what's good for you" kind of glare - and that's when I knew I was just starting to blow the lid off the case and I needed to push on even harder if I wanted to find the truth. A rookie might have shied away or backed down, but I wasn't a rookie.

It wasn't long before we were meeting _outside_ of court, either. I knew what I wanted and he obliged, grudgingly. Sometimes when I would kiss him or pull him close and try to get him to open up he'd give me that same look - the withering, angry glare - but I knew it was all bravado. When he gave me that look, _that's_ when I knew I was getting somewhere.

 _"You're insufferable, Wright,"_ he would say, but when he would touch me, he would smile, so...

It's been a while since I've seen either of those looks - the self-satisfied smile or the put-on glare. For a while I wanted to feel sorry for myself - he was so busy with the work I could no longer do that he didn't have time for me - but then I realized I wasn't exactly doing my part to keep in touch with _him_ , either.

I wasn't going to throw in the towel here. Not now, not _ever_.

Still, plane tickets to Germany were _expensive_ , and the passport wasn't without its cost, either. When I got there, I waited all day outside the courthouse where he worked until the sun had gone down and the lamplights lit the streets. When I saw him step outside, I turned my back, focusing on my cigarette, not engaging him until he walked by.

"'Scuse me, sir," I said, suddenly, and he stopped for a moment, no doubt confused by the sudden English. "Would you mind getting dinner with me? I'm afraid I can't read any of the menus."

Miles turned. For a long moment, the only look on his face was surprise - but then he smirked, and _there_ it was, that _smile_. I was already certain that later that night I could get that glare, too, if I tried hard enough.

"Put out that disgusting cigarette," he said, "and I'll consider it."

Now _that_ was more like it.


End file.
